The present invention relates to in general an evaporator of the type comprising a flat tube and corrugated fins and more particularly the so-called corrugated fin type refrigerant evaporator adapted to be incorporated into a refrigerating cycle of an automotive air conditioner.
With the conventional automotive air conditioners, the condensed water produced over the surfaces of an evaporator has had a tendency of being easily entrained by the air passing around the evaporator and scattered into a passenger compartment. With an automotive air conditioner of the type in which a heating unit is connected to an air duct extending downstream of the evaporator, the condensed water has leaked through the joints of a heating unit case into a compartment. Especially in case of the so-called corrugated fin type evaporators the above-described drawbacks have been pronounced because it is difficult to drain the condensed water out of the evaporator due to its inherent construction.